


what’s in a name?

by meowy_times



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (meowy_times) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Kids, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, hah that’s a tag, im proud of it, just give it a chance, throughout the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: It’s in third grade that  Tsukishima learns what Yamaguchi’s name means.Tsukkiyama 2020 Day 7: Free Day (yes i just went out of order)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (meowy_times) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892143
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	what’s in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is probably gonna be the last of my tsukkiyama week because i am burnt out af and school sucks 
> 
> buttttt i will still do stuff for tsukkiyama yknow, just not in the week  
> (also the title comes from when i was watching lion king and timone and pumba sing ‘what’s in a name’ during hakkuna mattata or however it’s spelled)

It’s in third grade that Tsukishima learns what Yamaguchi’s name means. His first name, not his last name. They’ve known the meaning of Yamaguchi’s last name for ages. It means ‘mountain mouth’, most literally, and more accurately: ‘mountain entrance’. 

It’s a word they learn in class. Tadashi means loyalty and devotion. Tsukishima thinks about it. It makes sense to his eight year-old self, he’s only known Yamaguchi for a month but the boy already follows him everywhere. 

“Yamaguchi.” 

“Hmm?” Yamaguchi looks up from his worksheet, twirling his pencil. He doesn’t really need to practice writing this word; it’s in his name, he’s been writing it for years. “What is it Tsukki?”

Tsukishima studies Yamaguchi’s face for a bit. His cheeks and nose are dusted with an array of freckles. Yamaguchi says it looks like smeared dirt or mud. Tsukishima doesn’t know where he got that impression of himself, that he wasn’t worth anything. To Tsukishima, this boy has already found his heart and his face is covered in stars, not mud. 

“Tadashi means loyalty.” Tsukishima says. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Yamaguchi looks back to his paper and starts writing again. He’s expecting some kind of follow up, but doesn’t get one. “Why?” 

“No reason.” Tsukishima looks at his own paper. He starts on it, writing the word again and again, until he can remember it as easily as his own name. 

* * *

Tsukishima doesn’t mention it again until two weeks later. They’re at the park playing volleyball with Akiteru and his high school friends. They’re laughing, in their own grown-up world, talking about things that Tsukishima doesn’t know. Or care about, for that matter. His mother did always say he was more grown-up than others his age. 

Eventually, Akiteru is playing a full three-on-three match, using the picnic blanket as a net. It’s tied up between two trees and Tsukishima thinks it’s dumb, because you can’t see through a picnic blanket like you can a net. Akiteru thinks it’s a fun challenge, but Tsukishima opts out.

He sits on the grass next to where Yamaguchi is picking daisies. Tsukishima watches him for a while, seeing how his hair glints in the sun. Tsukishima thinks there are more freckles now, after Yamaguchi sits in the sun too long. 

“Your name means loyalty.” 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi stops what he’s doing. He’s halfway through making a flower crown, his fingers moving nimbly to form knots. 

“Your name means loyalty.” Tsukishima repeats. Then he adds, “Will you stay loyal to me?” 

Yamaguchi looks at him and Tsukishima can see the stars in his eyes. He heard once, that people are made of stardust. Yamaguchi must have the most stardust out of anyone in the universe because he shines and sparkles and lights up the room. 

Yamaguchi scrunches his face, as if trying to figure out what Tsukishima means. Then he says, without hesitation, “Of course!” before placing the daisy flower crown on Tsukishima’s head.

* * *

Yamaguchi stays loyal to Tsukishima all through elementary school. He’s like a dog, not in a bad way. He’s loyal and friendly and so adorably excitable. Tsukishima doesn’t ask again until sixth grade. 

That’s when the annoying boy appears. Tsukishima’s been talking about Akiteru recently because it’s Akiteru’s last game and Akiteru _is_ the ace. Even when the annoying boy tells Tsukishima there isn’t another Tsukishima on the volleyball roster. 

“Yamaguchi, do you want to go see my brother’s volleyball game?”

“Really? Yes!” Yamaguchi says happily. Tsukishima smiles a little, Akiteru didn’t let him go to any of his games before. Said it made him too nervous when his little brother was watching. 

Tsukishima scans the court. From above, he doesn’t see any dirty blond hair or a particularly Akiteru-looking person below. He comes to the easy conclusion that Akiteru is a sub and will be in the box. He moves his gaze to the sub-in box, where teammates stretch and bounce as the first whistle blows. Akiteru isn’t there either. Then, Tsukishima moves his gaze up until he’s looking straight ahead. 

He sees Akiteru in the stands with two orange cheering cones. The moment they lock eyes, Tsukishima knows. It isn’t dramatic, like the movies when someone’s head gets chopped off. He supposes that if it is, the slice is so clean that there’s no blood. He understands the lies, the reason for Akiteru’s mortified face. 

“See look,” the annoying boy points to the roster pamphlet, “My brother’s a third year too, he doesn’t get any playing time either. It’s so frustrating!” Tsukishima is frozen. He doesn’t hear a word of what the boy says. He doesn’t care about the Little Giant” or “Speedy Number 10”. He’s just numb with shock and betrayal.

After that, Tsukishima starts to change. It’s not noticeable to people not close to him, but his teachers notice he doesn’t answer as many questions. His mother worries and he refuses to talk to Akiteru. The only important person he lets into his life is Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi is nice and he doesn’t mind if Tsukishima doesn’t talk. He’s the sun and stars and light of Tsukishima’s life. Tsukishima’s own name, his given one, means firefly. His mother told him it was because she wanted him to make his own light in the future. But when Tsukishima can’t make light, Yamaguchi shines bright. Tsukishima always thought Yamaguchi was better than him. 

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says on one lazy Sunday. “Your name means loyalty. Will you stay loyal to me?” He asks because he needs to know. He’s fragile and his brother just betrayed him. He’s lost all the trust he’s ever had for people. Even his best friend. 

“Of course!” Yamaguchi grins, “I’ll stay with you to the moon and back!” He spreads his arms over his head to indicate the whole universe. 

* * *

Middle school is fine. It passes with little to no problems. Tsukishima becomes more popular with the girls and he hates it. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go to Kurasuno for high school. They share class. They share club time. Tsukishima doesn’t doubt Yamaguchi ever. Yamaguchi is capable and strong and has earned his place. Out of all the first years, Tsukishima thinks Yamaguchi would be the best suited captain. There are two times though, Tsukishima wonders if Yamaguchi is done with him. 

The first time he thinks this is at the summer training camp. Yamaguchi catches him and yells, “What more do you need but pride!” Tsukishima is surprised. He knows Yamaguchi has guts, but it really is the first time he’s done that. 

“You’re so cool,” he huffs. Yamaguchi freezes and then sighs and runs back to the first gym. Tsukishima goes to the third gym and learns how to block. 

The second time is when they win against Shiratorizawa. Everyone is celebrating and grinning at him. Ukai calls him the MVP of the game but he doesn’t feel like it. He goes to the bathroom to cool off. He should’ve been better, should’ve blocked more balls, should’ve stopped Ushijima earlier. He washes his face and tries to scrub the shame off his skin. He shouldn’t have gotten injured. 

Someone passes by the boy’s bathroom. It’s Yamaguchi. “Tsukki, it’s time for the award ceremony…” Tsukishima sighs and puts his head into his hands. This puts Yamaguchi off because he says “You were great today! Now see you later!” He slides the door shut and Tsukishima knows it wasn’t a compliment. It was a pick-me-up, a reminder that it wasn’t just Tsukishima on the court. 

“When did you become so cool,” he muses to himself. Fixing his glasses back in place, he leaves the bathroom. 

They hardly make it through the award ceremony. Daichi takes the certificate and Suga holds the trophy. They leave their awards on the bus and file out to the restaurant. They hardly make it through dinner. Noya is sleeping on the table, drool coming out of his mouth. Hinata is in a similar position. Suga is nodding off into his rice and Daichi is leaning back in his chair and snoring. 

“Heh, I think I've seen my two year-old nephew act like this before.” Ukai comments. Takeda laughs and says, “They’ve earned it.”

Tsukishima isn’t actually asleep. He slept on the bus ride here so he’s fine. Yamaguchi is leaning against him and Tsukishima wonders if he’s asleep. 

“Yamaguchi,” he whispers. 

“Hmm…” Yamaguchi hums, picking up his arm to eat rice. He’s tired, but not asleep. 

“Tadashi means loyalty.” 

“So it does…” Yamaguchi yawns. “It means devotion too.” Tsukishima thinks about it. Does he need to ask this question again? Yamaguchi hasn’t left him yet and really trusts him a lot. Yamaguchi wouldn’t leave him over something so trivial, like his flaws and faults. Yamaguchi’s been through everything with him. 

“Your name means loyalty… will you stay loyal to me?” 

Yamaguchi yawns again. “‘course Tsukki. You can’t really get rid of me anymore.” Yamaguchi starts to eat more rice. Tsukishima is left to wonder why he would ever want to get rid of Yamaguchi.

* * *

Tsukishima is dressed in a fancy black suit. Yamaguchi is in a bright white suit that shines like snow. 

“Tadashi.” Tsukishima smiles. He’s been able to call Yamaguchi by his given name for a while now. It still makes him too happy. It’s a wedding, _their_ wedding. The whole thing is a small affair. They only invited their closest family and volleyball team. Tsukishima knows that Akiteru is already crying. “Tadashi. Your name means loyalty.” Tsukishima sees the grin on Yamaguchi’s face widen. He wants to cry, of happiness and joy and pride and elation. He doesn’t cry though, because there are people watching and he’s going through his vows. 

“Will you stay loyal to me, for the rest of our lives?” Yamaguchi is starry-eyed. Tsukishima can make constellations in his freckles. 

“Of course, Tsukki!” 

Tadashi means loyalty and devotion, and that’s exactly what Yamaguchi is to Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe daisies mean loyalty and innocent love
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
